


100 X Men First Class Drabbles

by bluedemon92



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderswap, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly Erik/Charles. 100 Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spoons

1) Spoons

Rated K

Warning(s) None

It was an interesting morning when Charles walked into the kitchen and found all the spoons bent in half on the floor. Charles looked towards the table to see Erik sitting calmly sipping his coffee staring at Charles. Charles indicated towards the spoons and an amused smirk speak across Erik's face.

"You noticed?" He asked in mock surprise. Charles knelt down and picked up one of the spoons. "Was it that necessary?" He asked looking down at the bent metal. Erik stood setting down his coffee cup and approached Charles and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Not bending the spoons was never an option." He stated seriously. Charles quirked an eyebrow and handed him the spoon.

"Fix it." He stated staring into the other man's ear. Erik chuckled and mock bowed.

"Of course my Liege."


	2. Kiss

2) Kiss

Rated T

Warning(s) Hints of sexual relationship

In the early hours of the morning Erik pressed his lips against Charles's. Charles shifted and kissed back easily. Too soon it ended and Erik pulled away from the kiss.

"You're leaving?" He asked sleepily from the bed as he watched Erik stand up and begin to dress. Erik looked up and smiled at the younger mutant.

"I have much to do." He stated pulling on his shirt. Charles sat up slowly wrapping the blanket around himself. "Will I see you tonight?" He asked with a smile. Erik, finished dressing and walked towards Charles and knelt down kissing him again cupping his face in his hand.

"Only if you want me?" He replied his voice husky and gentle. Charles's eyes sparkled. "I do."


	3. Chess

3) Chess

Rated K+

Warning(s) None

The fire crackled softly illuminating the room in faint light. Two young men sat at the table gazing at the Chess Board in silence. Erik sipped from his cup and glanced up to meet Charles's eyes. The other mutant's eyes were warm and inviting. Erik wished to do nothing more then to stare into them for all eternity, to get lost in the blueness of them. Charles looked at Erik in concern. "Is something wrong my friend?" He asked eyebrows furrowing in concern. Erik looked at the chess board in silence. It was like he and Charles were part of the chess board, opposing sides and contradicting view points. He gently touched his King before looking up and meeting Charles's still concerned eyes. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked away. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He asked. He heard Charles let out a soft sigh. "I was wondering if you were alright. You've been rather quiet tonight." Charles observed. Erik smiled. "I'm fine Charles." He replied. Charles looked at him for a moment longer wishing he could go into Erik's mind and figure out if he was lying, but he respected his friend's wishes and stayed out of his head. They played in silence for awhile until Erik set down his piece and looked at Charles.

"You really believe they will accept us?" He asked sharply. Charles looked at the man in silence, his eyes illuminated by the flames. "I like to hope." Charles replied softly eyes lowered. Erik stared at the other mutant in silence before placing down his cup. He stared at Charles in cold silence for a moment before flicking down his King.

"Then you are a fool." He stated firmly and standing up and marched out of the room leaving the other man in silence. Charles watched him go face impassive before flicking over his own King a defeated look on his face.


	4. Sister

4) Sister

Rated T

Warning(s) Cockblocking sister, Erik/ Charles

It seemed that whenever they were about to have sex something, or someone (Raven) would interrupt. And she seemed to be doing it on purpose if the pleased grin was anything to go by. Just now Erik had Charles pinned against the wall ready to ravish him when low and behold Raven burst into the room a wide grin on her face as she called out for her brother. The two quickly separated.

"Charles! Could you help me train?" She asked cheekily. Charles of course smiled at his sister and agreed. Raven walked out of the room and Erik gave Charles a significant look. "She does that on purpose." He stated arms crossed. Charles frowned. "Oh come on Erik, she doesn't plan on it, she just has impeccable timing." Charles replied kissing Erik lightly on the cheek and walking towards the door. "She's on to us!" Erik called. "You're paranoid, love!" Charles called back.

"Am not!"


	5. Hair

5) Hair

Rated K

Warning(s) None

Charles wheeled into the kitchen catching Hank's gaze. Hank was staring at him, a forlorn expression on his face. Charles scowled slightly. "I told you-"

"Please!" Hank pleaded desperately. Charles wheeled away quickly ignoring Hank's calls. Hank followed after the other mutant rattling off reasons to shave away his precious hair. "It will be so much easier if you shave your head!" Hank shouted. "Don't touch my hair!" Charles replied quickly exiting the room. Hank sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. Charles wheeled down the hall before letting out a relieved sigh and running a hand through his brunette locks.


	6. Laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying them so far.

6) Laugh

Rated T

Warning(s) Made up Student/Teacher relationship

"Are you serious?" Charles asked for the third time. Emma nodded a coy smile on her lips. "All he does is pine for you, whenever he showers he removes his helmet so I can hear his every though. Apparently he believes you are being seduced and ravished by your students."

"The students?" He stated his voice shocked. "Yes, he seems to think that the blonde boy and you have angry BDMS sex, and that you point out how much manlier the blonde-"

"Alex." Charles cut in. "Yes, him, Erik imagines you tell Alex how much manlier and better at it then he is." Emma chuckled softly. "Better at…for the love of God! I've only slept with Erik!" Charles gasped exasperated. Emma sighed.

"Not what he thinks Sugar." She said cheekily enjoying the other Telepath's reaction. "They're children!" Charles exclaimed. Emma laughed. "I'll let Magneto know you haven't been sleeping around." She finally concluded. She heard Charles mutter something in reply. "What was that, Sugar?"

"Tell him I don't want to see him tonight." Charles replied grumpily ignoring Emma's mocking laughter.


	7. Pervert

7) Pervert

Rated M

Warning(s) Erik being a genuine pervert, naked time

It was hard to concentrate when Erik continued to grope him. Every time Charles would be doing something, Erik's hands would magically appear on his body. At the moment Charles had been trying to read when the hand appeared on his thigh moving upward. Charles lowered his book and glowered at the hand's owner who grinned at him in his shark like fashion. Charles huffed. "Do you mind?" He asked swatting Erik's hand away. Erik merely reached for Charles again. Charles squeaked when he felt the man's hand touch his crotch. "Erik! For the love of!…Fine!" Charles snapped allowing Erik to undress him and shove him onto the bed. Erik's grin was shark like as he kissed the man. Charles huffed and wrapped his legs around Erik's waist.

"You're such a pervert Erik." He muttered in annoyance as the man grabbed his legs and slung them over his shoulders. Erik stilled for a moment grinning cheerily. He thrust forward causing Charles to gasp. "And you love it." Erik replied cheekily thrusting again. Charles let out a breathy sigh. "I suppose I do." He replied pulling his lover in for a kiss.


	8. Cook

8) Cook

Rated K+

Warning(s) Lots of kissing, possessiveness

It was usually assumed that Erik could cook amazingly. His cooking skills were thought to be beyond imagination. It was also thought that Charles could not cook, spoiled little rich boy never had to cook for himself. but in reality both of them were amazing cooks. Erik tended to lean more towards the meat. Making amazing meals with steak, chicken or turkey, while Charles had a knack for pastas and baking. Erik was horrible with baking. Of any kind. At the moment he was scurrying around the kitchen. Erik and Sean had attempted to bake cookies as they were in the mood for the sweet delights. Sean couldn't cook at all. He burnt water. The cookies in the oven were quickly burning and the two of them were panicking. Fire suddenly appeared in the oven and Sean let out a shriek and jumped back. Erik recoiled in horror. "Is something burning?" A voice called. The two turned to see Charles and Raven walk into the room. Erik pointed at the oven his expression pained. Raven giggled. "Well you have to turn it off." She admonished as Charles walked over to the oven and shut it off. Erik stared at them in silence. Charles slowly approached the other mutant. "Maybe you should stick to poultry." He advised. Erik looked at him slowly before grabbing him and pulling him in for a hard kiss.

Raven and Sean stared slack jawed as the two separated. Charles blinked in surprise. "What was that for?" He asked. Erik pulled him in again. Erik kissed him twice more. "Don't ever leave me." He stated firmly. Charles laughed. "I'm not." Erik kissed him again. "No I mean it, you try to leave and i'll bring you back." He said. Charles pressed his lips against his lover's. "You won't have to."


	9. Ice

9) Ice

Rated T

Warning(s) Angst

It was winter by the time they saw each other again. Charles was shifting awkwardly eyes wide and unsure as he regarded the man before him. Erik was completely still his eyes trained unmoving on Charles's face. After a moment of brief silence Erik approached Charles looking anywhere but at the wheelchair. "I've missed you." He stated softly. Charles furrowed his brow at his words. "Have you?" He asked, voice slightly clipped. Erik didn't reply. Charles could not take the silence. "Erik…"

"It's Magneto." Erik cut him off. Charles huffed. "That's ridiculous, you'll always be Erik." Charles replied. Erik's eyes narrowed as he stared at his friend/enemy. "Are you that much of a fool Charles?" He finally asked, voice cold. Charles did not waver his face resolute.

"Perhaps I am." He finally replied his voice strained. Erik's smile was terrible. Mocking and pained at the same time, bitterness laced his features. He approached Charles and grasped his chin between his long fingers, the two mutants held each other's gazes each refusing to break eye contact. Then Erik knelt down and kissed Charles. Charles's eyes fluttered close as he returned the kiss. It was so familiar yet so foreign. Their kisses used to be possessive and loving, the possessiveness was still there, but the love was gone and in it's place was a hard need to control. Even with Erik's helmet on Charles could tell that Erik wanted complete control. When they pulled apart and Erik left without a word, Charles was cold, as if Erik had taken all the warmth with him. Ice seemed to consume Charles and when he breathed he was his breath appear quietly into the air.


	10. Morning

10) Morning

Rated K+

Warning(s) Hint of a sexual relationship

Erik woke up at the break of dawn, the sky was still in the early stages of light. Turning his head he caught sight of Charles curled next to him fast asleep. Smiling Erik slung an arm around Charles's unclothed shoulder and pulled him close. Charles remained asleep merely murmuring as he was pulled into Erik's waiting arms. "Mein Liebster." Erik murmured softly. Charles shifted his eyes slowly opened and he blinked sleepily. "Hullo Erik." He murmured sleepily. Erik smiled warmly and kissed Charles.

"Good Morning." He whispered. Charles smiled lightly and lay his head against Erik's shoulder. Erik stroked Charles arm as he stared at the ceiling. He could feel Charles breathing softly against his neck. "Do you want to get up?" Erik asked after a moment. Charles shook his head and closed his eyes. "No, let's stay here all day." He murmured. "What about the children Charles?" Erik questioned his voice low. Charles smiled. "They can go a day without us, I'm sure." He replied airily. Erik chuckled and kissed Charles's temple softly. "I like the way you think.'" He sighed as he ran his hand down Charles's nude body. Charles murmured in agreement and kissed the man on the lips.

"I thought you would."


End file.
